As used herein, “tuple” refers to an ordered list of elements that includes at least identification of a sender and at least one receiver in an electronic communication. As used herein, the term “electronic communication” includes communications such as email message communication, which may use an IMAP, POP3, SMTP or HTTP communication protocol, for example; instant message communication, for which there are many communication protocols, including XMPP and SIP, for example; and text message communication, which may use an SMS communication protocol, for example. Proprietary protocols also apply to electronic communication disclosed herein. Further, “electronic communication,” as used herein, includes data transfers, which may use a FTP communication protocol, for example.